Advent Adventures
Characters Rescuers Shadow Rescuers Rescue Paw Shadow Paw Other Heroes Movie Only *System Users *Zero Rangers *Zangetsu Special Only Allies *Assist Robots **Alex 5 (A robot that was made in the USA) **Assist Robo-Dog **Cyber Katie (The Original Rescuers and Paw Assist Robot) *Pawz **Black Pawz **White Pawz **Red Pawz *Levi, Dark and Daniel's Family **Jim Seventeen/King Cyris Almore (The Brother of Dravis, husband of Queen Janus and the king of Crone) **Kay Seventeen/Queen Janus Almore (The wife of King Cyris and the queen of Crone) **Lord Dravis Almore (The Brother of Cyris) **Alanena Almore (Dravis' wife) **Geoffrey Almore (Young Inventor, Dravis and Alanena's adopted son) **Benji Almore (A mysterious teenager in forever-14-yr-old body (but still aging, not the appearance changes); expert assassin, foster-son of Queen Mayana Almore (son/friend of King Mortin). **Mortin Almore (Dravis and Cyris' Dad (father/friend of Benji), husband of Queen Mayana, Half-brother of Roto; Previous King of Crone.) **Mayana Almore (Dravis and Cyris' Mom (and also Benji), wife of King Mortin; Previous Queen of Crone.) **King Posiden Wellford (Father of Janus Wellford/Almore; a loving father turned into overprotective and strict since the death of Queen Shaira, mostly keeping Janus approach the Surface World.) **Queen Shaira Wellford (Mother of Janus Wellford/Almore; a devoting mother until she was poisoned during the Wrath of Magic War.) *Carlos' Family **Carter Beach **Matsuri Beach *Logan's Family **Molly Lemon **Sam Lemon *Greg's Family **Gramm Hurricane **Janine Hurricane *Connor's Family **Chad Zip **Leeann Zip *Amaya's Family **Amanda Grain **Wilson Grain *Ryder's Family **Anna Cycle **Reader Cycle **Ryan Cycle *Katie's Family **Katlin Josh **Bronson Josh *Alex's Family **Martin Porter **Marin Porter **Mr. Porter *Makayla's Family **King Tomari Chono (The king of Chonus) **Queen Selina Chono (The Wife of Tomari Chono and the queen of Chonus) *Marshall's Family **Marshal Fire **Matthew Fire **Milo Fire **Malcom Fire **Shelly Fire *Zuma's Family **Zipper Marine **Zack **Duster Marine **Stacy Marine *Rubble's Family **Rolle Tread **Red Tread **Reed Tread **Luca Tread *Rocky's Family **Reilly Fresh **Eco Fresh **Robert Fresh **Rebecca Fresh *Chase's Family **Chaser Justice **Carter Justice **Maxie Justice *Skye's Family **Skyler Breeze **Jet Breeze **Sandy Breeze **Skyla Breeze *Everest's Family **Emma Evan **Eric Evan **Calvin Evan *Tracker's Family **Tracie Jungle **Mark Jungle **Tim Jungle **Jane Jungle **Harvey Jungle *Crone **Katherine Leann (The head maid of Crone Castle) **Captain Lynx Rex (The Captain of the guards of Crone Castle) *Frosted Empire **Almanda (Princess of Frosted Empire) **Queen Ellice (Queen of Frosted Empire) *Volcanic Empire **Prince Copper (Prince of Volcanic Empire) *Beta1 *Erica Harold *Jones Duke *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big The Cat *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow *Maria Robotnik *Bernadette Hedgehog *Jules Hedgehog *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Ben Muttski *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese The Chao *Chocola The Chao *Gemerl *Metal Sonic ► Shard The Metal Sonic *Anti-Humdinger Alliance **Dr. Eggman **Orbot/SA-55 **Cubot/IDI-07 *Classic Zone **Levi Seventeen **Makayla Shelly **Carlos **Logan Lemon **Greg **Connor **Amaya **Ryder **Katie **Ace Sorenson **Earl of Barkingburg **Princess of Barkingburg **Android Levi **Cap'n Turbot *Rider Zone *Unnamed Zone *Greed Villains *Mayor Humdinger *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Mephiles the Dark *Eclipse the Darkling *Infinite the Jackal *Ken Penders *Metal Ranger Series *Crone **Roto Almore (Evil half-brother to Mortin Almore) Sin-jin's Army *Sin-jin **Sin Monster **Corrupted Victims ***Levi Seventeen (Corrupted) ***Dark Seventeen (Corrupted) ***Daniel Jungle (Corrupted) ***Carlos (Corrupted) ***Logan Lemon (Corrupted) ***Greg (Corrupted) ***Connor (Corrupted) ***Amaya (Corrupted) ***Ryder (Corrupted) ***Katie (Corrupted) ***Alex Porter (Corrupted) ***Maria Robotnik (Corrupted) ***Bernadette Hedgehog (Corrupted) ***Jules Hedgehog (Corrupted) ***Sir Charles Hedgehog (Corrupted) ***Ben Muttski (Corrupted) ***Blaze the Cat (Corrupted) **Jinnies The Destroyer of Zones Other *Another Rangers Episodes *Note: The term Classic Series is for the Seasons without any thing focus around it. Season 1: Classic Series # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 2: Classic Series # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 3: Crone's Heroes *Main Focus: The origins of Levi, Dark and Daniel. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 4: Post Crone *Main Focus: The after events of Season 3. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 5: Master Morpher *Main Focus: The Master Morpher # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 6: Bad Future *Main Focus: Sonic, Shadow and Silver's Evil Future # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*The Runaway Ranger Saga starts # Ep. 6: Runaway Ranger Act 1 # Ep. 7: Fallowing The Red Ranger Act 2 # Ep. 8: Hiding Act 3 # Ep. 9: Core of Demon Lords Act 4 # Ep. 10: The Curator Act 5 # Ep. 11: Still on the run Act 6 # Ep. 12: Tyrants appear! Act 7 # Ep. 13: Removal of the Core Act 8 # Ep. 14: The Fight! Heroes Vs. Tyrants Act 9 # Ep. 15: Core of Legends Final Act #*The Core of Demon Lords purifies becomes the Core of Legends # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 7: Tyrants *Main Focus: The Future Sonic, Shadow and Silver coming to the past trying to kill Levi. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 8: Choosing one *Main Focus: Multiple paths Levi must choose. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 9: Levi's own path *Main Focus: Levi trying to go his own path # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 10: Memories of Fate *Main Focus: Trying to get the Rescuers and Paw's Memories after their Resurrection. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 11: Separation *Main Focus: Rescuers and Paw are Separated from Sonic and the others # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 12: Corruption *Main Focus: A being known as Sin-jin has Corrupted Levi and some others with his Sin Fruit. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 13: The Destroyer *Main Focus: A Sonic from a horrific future comes to Destroy all Zones. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 14: Original *Main Focus: Season 1 & 2. # Ep. 1: Restoration # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Movies #Curse of the Excalibur Ranger #Rescuers and Paw VS. Rescuers and Paw #Advent: True Powers ##Sonic's Synergy ##Fever Shadow ##Silver's Scarlet Scar #System Heroes #Zangetsu Vs. Zangetsu Specials *Xen's great Halloween prank *Triple Heroes *Generation X Mission The Pendants Of Fury *Chapter 1: Delta # The Start: On The Run # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*Chapter 2: Wings # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*Chapter 3: Blade # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*Chapter 4: Ikari # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*Chapter 5: Triple S # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # The End: Peace at last World of Paradise # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Main cast *Levi Seventeen, Dark, Daniel Jungle, Android Levi: Tardis17 *Carlos, Dark Carlos: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon, Dark Logan: Lemon Incorporated *Greg, Dark Greg: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor, Dark Connor, Tony: Roman Lutterotti *Amaya, Dark Amaya: Addison Holley *Ryder, Dark Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Katie, Dark Katie, Marsha Fire: Katherine Forrester *Alex Porter, Dark Alex: Wyatt White *Makayla Shelly: N/A *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock *Earl of Barkingburg: Adrian Truss *Princess of Barkingburg: Caoimhe Judd *Marshall, Hunter Ester, Void: Lukas Engel *Zuma, Dark Zuma: Shayle Simons *Rubble, Dark Rubble: Keegan Hedley *Rocky, Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase, Blake Ester, Dark Chase: Justin Kelley *Skye, Dark Skye: Lilly Bartlam *Robo Dog, Dark Robo Dog: I don't know. *Everest, Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker, Dark Tracker: David Lopez *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Sonic The Hedgehog: N/A *Miles "Tails" Prower: N/A *Knuckles the Echidna: N/A *Shadow The Hedgehog: N/A *Rouge the Bat: N/A *E-123 Omega: N/A *Amy Rose: N/A *Cream the Rabbit: N/A *Big The Cat: N/A *Charmy Bee: N/A *Vector the Crocodile: N/A *Espio the Chameleon: N/A *Silver The Hedgehog: N/A *Blaze the Cat: N/A *Jet the Hawk: N/A *Maria Robotnik: N/A Guest stars Credit for Inspirations *liyuconberma's Characters inspired the creation of: **King Cyris Almore **Queen Janus Almore **Lord Dravis Almore **Alanena Almore **Benji Almore **Mortin Almore **Mayana Almore **Roto Almore **King Posiden Wellford **Queen Shaira Wellford **Almanda **Queen Ellice **Geoffrey Almore **Katherine Leann **Captain Lynx Rex **Prince Copper *Toei's Character inspired the creation of: **Black Pawz **White Pawz **Red Pawz Songs Opening theme *"Going Forth!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Insert theme *Power within **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Character themes *That Excalibur Jerk **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 Soundtracks Bounties During the entire season of season 12, the Rescuers, Paw and some others have bounties from Sin-jin which increase due to them getting closer to the Sin Specter Ghost Eyecon. Trivia Category:Side Series Category:Alternate Canon